Still A Child
by Ophis
Summary: The king has to deal with a jealous Aladdin.


Just saying Aladdin is older in this. I basically imagine Judal's body and Aladdin's face.

~o~o~o~

Honestly this was preposterous. He was a grown man, hadn't been anything less than one for years and his grown body and menacing height could prove it. He was the one who appointed the king, he was known far and wide, he was respected, he was powerful.

And yet, he was still a temperamental, possessive child.

Aladdin was fuming, barely containing his rage as he stomped his feet towards his bedroom to violently open the door and slam it behind him. He threw himself at the colorful fabric that decorated his bed, buried his face in the pillows and clenched his fingers around the sheets.

The knock on the door was soft and Aladdin didn't acknowledge it.

The door opened slowly as the king tentatively stepped in the dark room and walked soundlessly next to the bed.

"Aladdin?" the man whispered and brushed his fingers in the man's blue hair. "Hey, Aladdin…"

A small sound came from the Magi and Alibaba smiled.

"Hey, what happened down there?" he asked softly.

Nothing.

The king sat on the bed, touching the other one's body as he openly played with the blue hair in front of him. "Why did you run off? I haven't seen you in days…"

Aladdin shivered when the king's hand ventured to the back of his neck and he moved to the right, giving the king space to lie down, before he turned to his side, facing Alibaba but still not looking at him.

"Hey…" the king tried again, gently touching Aladdin's cheek to turn him towards him.

Aladdin finally looked at him and the king's stomach did that weird thing it always seemed to do when it came to the Magi. Turning away again, Aladdin lay on his back and stared at the ceiling.

"I can't, Alibaba." He spoke quietly but the sound was hard.

Alibaba waited.

"Dammit!" he broke out and turned for the last time, to bury himself in his king's arms as his own arms squeezed the man tightly "Dammit!" he repeated.

"Shh. Tell me what it is."

"It's…" he sighed "It's pathetic. Pathetic and childish and I…" he paused trying to gather his words. "Why the hell is that guy back?" he asked and extracted his face from the king's chest to look at him.

"That again?" Alibaba asked. "He is my brother, Al."

The man buried his face in Alibaba's chest again and tugged at the king's robe from behind. "He was all over you. He's always all over you. I… I was gone for weeks…"

The king grinned. "Ah, for someone who keeps saying he's not a child you act very childishly. Jealous of Kassim? Really?"

"Shut up." He said and gave the man a soft hit. "I am not a child."

Alibaba chuckled. "Mhm, it's very adult to march in the throne room, freeze and turn away fuming with the king himself chasing you."

"I can't help it!" Aladdin said loudly and moved his body so that Alibaba lay on his back and half of the Magi was on him. "You know I can't." he sighed. "Maybe it's a Magi thing. Maybe I feel so possessive because I chose you to be king." He paused a bit and brought back the scene of his king on the throne with Kassim hugging him tightly. His blood begun to boil again "Dammit!" he swore. "Just the thought of someone else's arms around you drives me crazy! It's not normal, Alibaba."

The king shrugged and stroke the Magi's hair. "It's flattering."

Aladdin's eyes narrowed. "Flattering? I can't control myself and you just stand there feeling pretty?"

"Mmm, yes" Alibaba said and kissed the other man's head.

The magi sighed again. "Well, don't."

"Hm?"

"Don't _like_ it. Don't let others touch you. Don't… don't give me reasons to be jealous…"

Alibaba stopped his kissing on Aladdin's head. "Reasons? Are you kidding me?"

"…"

"You were gone for five days and I almost went mad. And believe me, it showed."

"Mad?"

"Mmm, crazy, mental, insane." He paused and hugged the Magi closer. "I missed you so much." He whispered and Aladdin gasped. "I missed your hair and your face and your eyes and your scent." He kissed his neck. "I missed your voice and I missed the way you put your arms around me so tight as if I would try to leave." He sniffed his hair "I missed your smile, I missed someone telling me he loves me, I missed someone insisting that I'm brave, I..." he kissed him again "I missed your body, I missed touching you, I missed feeling you against me, your stomach, your back, your chest." Alibaba whispered in Aladdin's ear "I missed your gorgeous face. So gorgeous, so hot it's inhuman."

"Ngh…" Aladdin moaned as his love accompanied his words with a touch, hot and sexy and amazing_._ "Then why were you with him?" he asked eventually, destroying the other's intentions.

"Because he is my oldest friend and my brother and he visited for the first time in years. And I still left him hanging to chase after you." He sighed. "Al, he's the only family I have left and even _he_ is nothing. Nothing compared to you." A kiss on the Magi's cheek. "It's not right."

Aladdin said nothing.

"Don't you see it? The way I feel and act when it comes to you… what king does that? What kind of king loves one person more than his whole kingdom combined?"

"My king." Aladdin said. "You are _my_ king and _my_ friend and _my_ family and the only thing that binds me to this Earth." He turned his face up, his eyes glowing with magic. "You are all that is important, all that matters and I will never leave you unless I leave the world. So _don't _let others touch you, and _don't _let anyone get as close to you as me for my blood will burn and boil and my control will break because if you stop loving me I will have nothing left to lose. Nothing human. Nothing to hold me to this place. Your bravery, your kindness, your strength, all that makes you the king you are, give it to everyone. Share it with the world. But this…this, now, this is only mine."

"Al…" honestly he had nothing ready to say but it was fine, because his Magi moved and kissed him, his hands moving behind his head to hold him up, tangling in blond hair.

"No one" a kiss "gets to kiss you" another "and touch you" a bite "and hold you like that. No one. _Don't_ let them Alibaba."

The king moaned and returned as many of his love's touches as he could keep up with, because he was just as desperately in love with him as _he_ was and Alibaba had to somehow know it.

"Al, Al"

"No." the man interrupted and shook his head "No. It doesn't matter. Whatever it is, it doesn't matter. As long as you love me half as much as I do, it doesn't matter."

"Baby," the king said and cupped the man's face "more than anything."

And the Magi smiled. Because, despite his declarations and threats, despite his grown body and his strong arms, despite the very, very adult desire that Alibaba always awoke in the pits of his magical existence, when it came to his king he was still a moon-eyed, possessive child with a crush, ready to abandon and burn everything for one man. One king who held the world in his hands.

~o~o~o~

If Al was older, i would ship them so hard.


End file.
